Crimson
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Damien x OC , Kind of lovey-dovey and kind of not. -She stared into his blood-red eyes, she was absoulutley hypnotized.-
1. Chapter 1

Kuroyuri sat at her desk in tenth-grade homeroom, last period. She sketched a drawing on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Attention students," her teacher Mr. Wilseed said

Kuroyuri looked up and yawned. She smiled her usual smile up at her teacher.

"We have a new student!"

Kuroyuri bumped her friend Kyle.

"Hey, did you know we were getting a new student?" She asked

Kyle nodded : no. Kuroyuri turned around back to Mr. Wilseed. She yawned again.

"Everyone, this is Damien." He said.

Damien walked in. Kuroyuri stared at his outfit. She noticed the upside-down cross necklace hanging from his neck. Her eyes widened. Was he a...satanist? Kyle bumped Kuroyuri.

"I know him!" He said

Kuroyuri cocked her head

"He came here in sixth-grade for a few days." He explained

She nodded

Kuroyuri stared at Damien. He looked like pure evil. Straight from hell. All he did was stare at everyone with malice

"Okay, Damien you can sit by..." Mr. Wilseed began

"...Kuroyuri." He finished pointing at her.

*Kuroyuri's POV*

I sat up straight

"Me?" I said

"Yes, Yuri." He said using my nickname

I smiled a sacarstic smile. Damien walked over to the empty desk next to me. I played with my raven colored hair. I tried not to stare at him. I noticed his eyes were crimson. CRIMSON. I stared in disbelief. He caught me staring at him. He looked back at me.

"Hi..." He began

His voice was smooth as silk. I felt myself blush.

"H-Hello, Damien." I said

"What was your name, love?" He said

I knew he wasn't British, so why did he call me...love? _'Say something!' _I said inside my head

"Kuroyuri."

"Oh, what does that mean?"

I stared into his crimson eyes.

"It, means 'Black Lily' in Japanese." I said hypnotized

He smiled

'How evil!" He said chuckling.

"How old are you?" I asked

"16 and a half."

I raised an eyebrow. Damien smiled even more evil than before.

"What's with the necklace?" I said staring at the symbol around his neck

"I am the son of Satan!" He yelled

I tried to put my hand on his shoulder. It burned when I touched him.

"What the...hell?" I said looking at my now burned hand

"You can't touch the son of Sa-"

He stopped halfway when he noticed my cross necklace. Damien leaned back, putting a hand over the cross.

'What, this?" I said grabbing the little gold charm

"Get that away!" He said sheilding his face

I laughed and took the necklace off.

*Normal POV*

Kuroyuri stuck the necklace in the pocket of her pants. She glanced again at Damien.

"Damien, are you really from Hell?"

"Yes! My arrival is the begining of the end!" He laughed

She giggled and Damien stared angrily at her.

"What?" Kuroyuri asked still giggling

"I am the son of the Prince of Darkness!" He yelled loudly

Kuroyuri jumped and gasped slightly

"Stop doing that!" She said laughing

"You aren't the son of Satan!" Kuroyuri said under her breath

Damien lifted a finger and the golden cross necklace flew out of her pocket. Damien smirked as he bent the little cross into a twisted piece of metal. The necklace dropped to the floor. Kuroyuri stared in awe. She picked up the necklace and tried to bend it back. It wouldn't bend back. Her hand throbbed still from the burn.

"You...really are." She said trying to make sense of what just happened

The other kids stared to. Damien just smirked. His eyes seemed to glow with evil intentions again.

"Do you dress like that everyday?" She asked looking at his outfit

"Yes, I am the fallen angel!" He said again

Kuroyuri rolled her eyes.

The final bell rang and everyone got up and walked toward the lockers. Kuroyuri went to her locker. Damien stuck close to her. She grabbed her backpack and began to walk outside. The words "SOUTH PARK HIGH" were written in bold letters on the front of the school.

"Are you going to walk home with me?" Kuroyuri asked Damien

Damien shrugged

"I guess." He said

His voice was just dripping with something Kuroyuri couldn't figure out. She walked near Damien. They walked slowly, chatting as they went. Kuroyuri and Damien looked almost the same. Kuroyuri had pale skin, just like him...black hair, just like Damien. But her eyes were a deep blue-purple. They looked unatural.

"You have...pretty eyes." Kuroyuri said to Damien

Damien laughed and kicked a little rock into the street. Kuroyuri looked back down to her hand. The redness had faded,...but it was still throbbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroyuri looked at her hand once again.

"When were you born, Yuri?" Damien asked

"December 3rd...how about you?"

"June 6th. I'm turning seventeen."

Kuroyuri nodded and smiled.

"You're one year older than me." She said looking at his necklace

'My dad says, when I'm seventeen in a few days, I can marry."

Kuroyuri felt herself blush

"That's cool. I'm getting a car when I turn sixteen." Kuroyuri said

Damien smiled. Kuroyuri was deep in thought

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"How does a demon marry? And can they marry humans?" She asked him back

"Why are you wondering why we can marry humans, Yuri?" Damien said playfully.

Yuri gave Damien a serious look.

"No reason!" She snapped

Damien laughed at her response. Kuroyuri laughed too.

"A demon marries by choosing a sacrfice, that person is then brought to hell. That's where they are made the anti-christ's, that's me, bride. And yes, we are permitted to marry mortals." He explained

Yuri nodded and paused

"Wait, does that person get killed?"

Damien shook his head, no.

"Not that I know of." He said

Kuroyuri and Damien walked on the sidewalk until they reached a house. It was two stories, painted dark red, and had black windows and doors.

"That's my 'earth' house." Damien said

"You don't live in hell?" Yuri asked

"No not currently, my dad says I can get my own house in hell after I marry a sacrifice." Damien replied walking up to the porch

"Wait...June 6th, is in two days! Today is June 4th!" Kuroyuri exclaimed

"Why are you so excited?" He asked

"Because I'm happy for you. You get to leave this awful place called 'Earth', Damien I've tried suicide more than once...And I'm not proud of it." Kuroyuri said almost in tears.

She held up her pants to reveal some cut marks.

"Why?" Damien asked

"I was unhappy I guess. I don't do it anymore though." She said putting down the fabric

"Hell is worse than Earth, Yuri. Don't ever commit suicide. Because if you do, you go to hell. And you _will _suffer." Damien said

"Won't your bride suffer too?"

"As long as she's with me, no." Damien said smiling

Kuroyuri smiled and sat on the stairs to his house. She put her raven colored hair into a ponytail. Damien sat next to her. Yuri satred at his necklace again.

"Where did you get that necklace...?" Yuri said

"My father gave it to me when I was here in fourth grade." Damien said holding the anti-christ symbol

"Is hell like what they say it is?" She asked

*Kuroyuri's POV*

He stared at me for a minute.

"No. At least I don't think it is."

I sighed. Yes, I did like Damien. I knew we wern't ment to be though. He was a demon...I was a mortal. I could never tell him that I loved him. My friends Kyle and Stan told me to stay away.

"Who are you going to choose?" I asked crossing my arms

"...I don't know yet. This is the question I dread most. I can pick who ever and whatever I want." Damien said to me

"At least you have another day to think about it." I said trying to sound as sweet as I could

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Saturday too." He said with releif

I smiled and played with my ponytail. I noticed it was getting dark outside.

"I have to go home." I said getting up

"Oh, yes. See you tomorrow?"

I paused

"Um, sure." I said back to him

We smiled and said our goodbyes.

I walked home on the sidewalk. My mother wouldn't be home because she was working until 6:30 AM. I noticed I only lived a few blocks from Damien. How nice. I got to my house and walked up to the door. I grabbed my key and went inside. My hands managed to find a lightswitch in the darkness. I put my stuff down. Time to change into more casual clothes. It was only around 6:45 or 7:00. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my door. My walls were painted dark purple with black swirls. I sat on the bed and began to take off my clothes. I walked to my closet. I grabbed a shirt and some leggings. My hand was still hurting from when I tried to touch Damien. It looked like it was bleeding now. It was honestly freaking me out. I still had my cross necklace that he bent up. Now it was even more special. I put on my clothes and went to my living room.

I flipped on my TV and watched a movie. "The Terrance and Phillip Summer Spectacular!" was on. I rolled my eyes. My best friends Kyle and Stan loved this show. More than Cheesy Poofs. Yuck. Those things are awful. The mediocre humor made me laugh a few times. I looked at the time.

11:00

Wow. I had watched three hours of TV. I turned off the TV and went up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kuroyuri's POV*

As I walked into my room I began to take off my pants. I usually just slept in my panties. I kept on my black tanktop. I stared at a closed window in my room. My curtains were pulled back. I began to walk to my bed.

"Well, Hellooo Yuri..." I heard Damien's voice behind me.

I whipped around to find him standing behind me. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Damn you hell, Damien, I'm almost naked!" I said

"No need to say damn me to hell, It's too late." He said playfully

"How did you get in?" I asked suspiciously

"I'm a demon. Magic powers remember?"

I sighed.

"Well, scince you're already here," Began

"Would you like to stay? Your dad won't mind right?" I said putting my leggings back on

"I guess." Damien said shrugging

I walked over to the window and shut the curtains. Damien sat on my bed.

"My mom won't be home until 6:30 in the morning. Do you want to do something?"

"She won't mind me staying?"

"No, She let's me have boys over."

I sat on the bed next to him.

"Do want to watch TV?" Damien said getting up

"Sure."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I sat on the couch with my shoes off. Damien was laying down.

"Are you tired?" I asked

"Yeah."

Damien lay his head in my lap. He stared at me.

"I'm 'gonna go grab a pillow." I said blushing

"Okay."

I walked to my hall closet. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket. The blanket was big enough for both of us. I walked back to Damien

"Okay, I got a pillow and blanket."

"Sweet."

I placed the pillow under his head and layed down with him. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us. He put his arm around my waist.

"There's no way in hell I'd sleep with you."

"We're not in hell currently."

I rolled my eyes. I loved how he would reply to things like that. Especially if they involved hell.

*Normal POV- Next morning*

Kuroyuri rolled over to face whoever was behind her. She opened her eyes to find Damien staring down at her with his crimson eyes. She jumped back.

"Damien?"

"Good morining, Yuri." He said

"What...the hell. How did you get here?"

"You invited me to stay last night, remember?"

Yuri rubbed her head.

"Mmhm."

Damien smirked.

"Today is June 5th." He said sighing

Yuri nodded and put her hand on his face.

"It's okay, you'll decide by tomorrow. It'll be okay, Damien. Trust me." She said soothingly

Damien smiled softly and kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kuroyuri POV*

I felt my face burn when Damien kissed me. His eyes gleamed when he saw me blush.

"You blush alot, Yuri." He whispered my ear

It sent a shiver through me. I flinched and he only held me tighter.

"You're so adorable." He said

"Let me go, Damien!" I said

"Fine, fine."

He let me go. I sat up straight on the couch and noticed it was dark outside. I can't belive I hadn't noticed it before.

"What time is it?" I said trying to find clock nearby

"It's around five o'three." He said

"WHAT?" I said

God, I could just see his glowing eyes staring back at me.

"You woke me up at five in the morning?" I hissed

"Hey, I didn't wake you up, Yuri."

Damien flashed a smile at me. I squinted my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Damien copied me. I couldn't help but laugh. We were fighting like little children.

"Happy early birthday, Damien." I said

Damien growled.

"I'm not ready to get married."

"Oh, you'll be fine!" I said walking over to him

"You are really the only girl I know, Yuri!" He said worried

I paused. Oh crap. I knew that he would choose me.

"Damien, You know that I am your fri-"

Damien grabbed my hair and pulled my head towards his. Damien's lips met mine. I opened my eyes in shock as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I pulled back and stared at him in shock. I wiped my mouth and we locked eyes. Purple met Red once more. I saw him smirk.

"Well?" I heard him say impatiently

"Well, what Damien? You just kissed me!" I screamed

"You better get used to it." He whispered in my ear again

I felt his hot breath against my neck. I almost slapped him but he was right. If I was going to hell with him, I had to get used to him.

*Normal POV-That afternoon*

Kuroyuri lay on her bed. Damien had left before six so her mom wouldn't know. She didn't know what she would do if Damien decided to choose her. _The Anti-Christ. _It echoed inside her head. She played with her raven colored hair.

"Damien..." she whispered to herself


	5. Chapter 5

~Hello friends! I'm so glad everyone is loving the story! Now, you can view pictures of Yuri and Damien on my Deviantart account and each chapter will have lyrics to "Demon Girlfriend" by Rin! Go here to view the pictures: .com/ Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy the chapter!~

*Koruyuri's POV*

I walked over to my window and opened the black curtains. A few houses over I could see Damien's house. I could see him in his room. I waved. He didn't see me. I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Damien!" I called from my window

He saw me and waved. I could tell he was thinking about tommorow. I felt bad for him. I wanted to invite him over, but I was worried that would make everything worse. Maybe I could go over there. That would probably cheer him up. I opened my closet. I grabbed my red and black dress. I wanted to dress goth to make him happy.

*Normal POV-with lyrics to"Demon Girlfriend" by Rin*

Kuroyuri put on the dress and boots. She teased her hair and put in a messy bun. Her black eyeshadow made her eyes look dark. She walked out the door.

"Bye mom, I'll be back tonight."

"Okay, just be back by ten, Yuri." Her mother said from the kitchen

Yuri nodded and began to walk to Damien's house. She passed the houses that seperated them. Yuri got to the red colored house and knocked on the door.

"Damien it's me! Can I come in?" She said

Damien opened the door and smiled

"Hey, Yuri. Cool outfit."

"What's wrong?"

-**You're always like this, I am only worth that much?-**

"Nothing. Just thinking about tommorow." He said sighing

Yuri walked in and sat on the couch in his living room.

"You live here, alone?" She asked

Damien sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep. My dad's in Hell."

Yuri nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

-**I'm anxious I said. What exactly am I to you?**-

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Yuri said getting up

"Wait," Damien said grabbing her arm

-**Put it into words, use your voice. Yeah, let me hear your reply!**-

"Yuri, If I choose you. You you say yes?" He asked

Yuri paused

"I don't know."

-**You apologize with an embarassed face. That kind of adorable black magic!-**

Yuri and Damien stared at eachother like they had done the first day they met. Kuroyuri walked out of the door.

*Damien's POV*

Oh my god. I felt like I did something wrong. I had to ask her though. My whole world was turned upside-down no thanks to Yuri. If I decided to choose her, she would have to leave her life here behind. And If I went back, chances are I would go back to my old self.

-**That you and this you, are just as equally gentle**-

I walked out of my house hoping to find Yuri walking back.

*Yuri's POV*

Ugh! I can't stand this anymore. I walked down to my house, I took my boots of and walked barefoot.

"Yuri!" I heard Damien call my name

I sighed and turned around expecting him to be right behind me. I turned back around. He was standing right infront of me then. I gasped.

"What the hell? How did you-"

"I'm a demon remeber?"

"How could I forget..." I said crossing my arms

"Yuri, I'm sorry if I upset you it's just...I like you, okay?"

-**Stay with me, and hold my hand. I want to be with you forever!**-

I just stood there. Expecting the question, 'Will you marry me?' . It didn't come. We just stood there in scilence. I felt myself blush again. Damien laughed.

-**If you like me just go ahead, make my day. If your done wondering, just say okay.**-

I smiled and put my hand on his face.

"I like you too, Damien. I guess I'm just not sure what I want to do with my life."

-**So just say it, make my day. Why won't you hold me tightly?-**

Damien smirked at me again.

"I have an idea." he said taking my hand

"What?"

"Oujia Board!" He said excitedly

"Wait, what? No, I don't like those things!" I said laughing

"Oh come on, Yuri! It's gonna be fine! Trust me."

I nodded

"Okay fine."


	6. Chapter 6

~This chapter was inspired by a really cute comic I saw on Deviantart. The comic is on my favorites on my account. Look at it!~~

*Normal POV*

Yuri and Damien walked back down to Damien's house. They got to the door and went inside. Damien led Yuri to his room. They went inside.

*Yuri's POV*

His room was painted dark grey. I stared at all of the pentagrams and spellbooks.

"Like it?" He asked me setting up the Oujia board on the floor

I nodded and sat down.

"Okay, so you can't take your hands off mine okay?"

"Okay."

He placed his hands on the wooden piece. I put my hands on his. The piece began to move. I stared disbeliving that we were talking to a spirit.

"Who is this?" Damien said

'T-H-I-S I-S S-A-T-A-N'

"Dad?" Damien said blushing

I laughed and almost doubled over.

"Dad! I'm with my girlfriend!" Damien said obviously embarassed

-**You're the only one allowed to use such black magic on me!**-

I stopped laughing.

'Hey, Satan, you're son is really nice." I said trying to cheer Damien up

'O-H O-K-A-Y'

I grinned and Damien looked pissed-off

"Okay, Bye Dad!" He said impatiently

'B-Y-E D-A-M-I-E-N'

The piece stopped moving and Damien took his hands off. I giggled.

"That was interesting." I said pointing to the board

Damien rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, that was boring. I know a REALLY fun game we can play..." He said crawing over to me

-**Don't let go because I like you. My hands are now tied down, you suddenly got really close!**-

I blushed and grabbed his arm.

"No, you always get wierd on me!" I said backing up

Damien rolled his eyes

"Oh come on you like it." He said teasing

'No, I don't."

"Yes you do..."

-**You say "I'm sorry, so let's get married. And I'm not to happy about that!-**


	7. Chapter 7

*Yuri's POV - That Night*

I arrived back at my house around 10:15. My mother was asleep and I had nothing to do. Damien didn't want me to leave, actually he wanted me to spend the night. I felt bad for leaving him. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door. I gasped when I saw the Anti-Christ himself curled up on my bed. He was sleeping.

"Damien...?" I whispered walking over to him

"Oh my god, you really sc-"

"Thank _WHO_?"

Damien's red eyes opened as he interupted me. I gasped and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Damien! You scared me!" I yelled

"Well, don't say that...word. I'm here." He said scooting over

I sat down on the bed next to him. He put his head on my lap. I smiled and ran my fingers through his black hair. He smirked.

"Damien, you know I couldn't go to hell with you. Why can't we just live here?"

"Oh, come on Yuri! If we go to hell together, we get my father's castle!"

I paused. That would be nice.

"Okay. I might be able to..." I said holding his hand

"Alright."

I smiled and kissed his lips. He smiled and sat up. I touched the necklace hanging from his neck.

"It doesn't burn you?" He asked

I shook my head.

"Could you...get me one?" I said

His eyes gleamed and he kissed me

"Yes. Think of it as a wedding gift."

I smiled and tears filled my eyes.

"I...don't know what to say." I said

"How about I love you?"

"Yeah, I love you Damien."

"And I love you, Kuroyuri."

A/N

Don't worry that's not the end! I want to do at least 10 or 13 chapters! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

*Damien's POV - June 6th*

I awoke in Yuri's room again. I looked down at the fifteen year old girl, whoese face was buried in my chest. She was so pure and angelic, and I had to have her.

*Yuri's POV*

Damien held me as I awoke. He smiled as he saw my eyes open

"Happy Birthday." I whispered

Damien kissed my forehead. I got up.

"Does this mean, today I'm going to become your...wife?"

Damien nodded.

"Tonight we'll have our wedding in Hell. Just you and me." He said stroking my hair

I grinned and laughed.

"Will I have a dress?" I said excitedly

"Of course! And we'll have necklaces instead of rings."

I clapped my hands.

"Is the wedding tonight?" I asked

Damien got up and walked over to the window.

"Yeah. You get ot meet my father in person, too. But you have to go through initiation."

I cocked my head.

"Initiation?" I said

Damien lifted up his shirt to reveal a small pentagram burned ito his chest.

"You'll get one tonight." Damien said putting his shirt back on

"I HAVE TO GET BURNED?" I said half screaming

"Yes, but it's fast. And I'll be there with you."

I broke the news to my mother last night. She was happy that I was getting married. She was fine with me going to hell with my husband. As long as I visited. Damien said we could visit once a month.

"Are you scared?" Damien purred in my ear

"No, maybe nervous. But not scared my love." I said wrapping my arms around his neck

*Yuri's POV - That afternoon*

I had packed my things and was getting ready to leave earth with my husband. I walked downstairs with my bags and stood by my mother.

"I'll see you tonight, mom." I said

My mom nodded in tears. I hugged her tightly.

"Ready Yuri?" I heard Damien's voice behind me

"Ready."


	9. Chapter 9

*Yuri's POV - THE WEDDING*

I tied the corset on the back of my dress. The wedding dress was black and red. It was sleevless and poofed out at the bottom. My black veil draped over my straightened hair.

My mother walked in and examined my dress. She stared at the pentagram burned into my left breast.

"Honey didn't that hurt?"

I shook my head. I didn't scream or cry. It was nothing compared to cutting myself.

"Mom, I'm so nervous. I can't do this."

"Oh, yes you can, Yuri. You just have the wedding jitters." My mother joked

I smiled as she helped me lace up my combat boots. Damien had chosen my outfit. I approved of the wedding attire.

"Come on, it's time." Mom said taking my hand

I walked down the isle. My boots thumped against the floor as I walked towards Damien. The church was beautiful. It was black and gold with upside-down crosses. Red and Black roses adorned the seats and my bouqet. I had a few roses in my hair as well. I approached Damien, my hands shaking.

"Yuri, are you okay?" He asked smiling.

I stared at the Demons and Damned Souls seated in the church. I nodded and smiled. Damien's outfit was amazing. As always, he wore his neckalce and black colored clothing.

Satan began saying things in Latin. I couldn't understand him.

"Animae damnatorum et Daemones hac nocte nos hic in duas iungere matrimonium..." He said

"Damien Thorn, my son, do you take Kuroyuri Hara as your wife in unholy matrimony?"

"Of course, father." He replied, his red eyes gleaming

"And do you, Kuroyuri, take Damien as your husband in unholy matrimony?"

My face burned again and I snodded my head

"Y-yes." I said fealing dizzy.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Damien, you can kiss your bride."

Damien grabbed my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck as he kissed me. I blushed and dropped my red-rose bouqet. I was now the wife of the son of Satan.


End file.
